Gangsta Nigga
Gangsta Nigga is the 10th song off Let 'Em Burn by Hot Boys. Lyrics wayne Holla at me nigga you know it be weezy "the don" I murder easy but hard to kill like steven segal Its paper, pussy, and pistols – pass love to the pimp I'm clutching a m busting that tip for fucking with him I'm stuck with the hustle, smuggling whatever for the cheddar Tucking the metal don't play and I'll get fucked if I let em I gotta ride til I resign its squad or die And any coward try its homicide We got glocks and stuff, got federal agents watching us Got niggaz hitting glocks see us I love (?) See I'm above any nigga that you name Hop up out the blue thang With two flames like "what you saying?" I do's my thug thang daily 380 tucked under the seat of the s-class Shots rip your chest fast I'm a mother fucking mess man Street niggaz fo sho A fire hot boy – ok? ya know tq We only like gangsta shit Cause I drive a gangsta car And street niggaz run this shit We only like gangsta broads If you wanna see gangsta shit Then push me a lil too far Cause street niggaz might not quite You gone have to call the law Turk Niggaz keep they stash in they ash Round where I'm from Uptown and that nolia we sold smoked chumps Quick to steal a nigga any time of the day If his ass outta line we ain't standing all day Pimp, play off top better believe that dog And plus we stay strapped ducking short of the law I run with solid niggaz that'll ride for me Shit head craig, running red and my nigga big ki Shit I rap about – I'm one nigga that live it Coke, dope, guns, nigga I live it I'm only 19 and I'm down for killing Just because a nigga rap dog don't get it twisted I send shots quick through your jerseys and filas My finger get to flicking please believe I ain't missing Lil turk +young & thuggin'+ know you niggaz know about me Cash money hot boy play dog and watch me cock it I'm a street nigga Chorus B.g. If I rap about it nigga I done lived it out It ain't shit I'm fantasying this shit I been 'bout I'm a ghetto mother fucker, keep a k with a drum Quick to do a nigga something, I don't give a fuck I run the streets, all 12 months of the year And where I'm from you can't come If you ain't from round here I'm thugged out to the fullest - call me b.g Someone you don't want to play with cause I'm h-o-t Fire, burning, scorching, flaming You gone melt nigga wishing that it was raining Play the game as you want – wined up in a trunk You better think before you do because you don't I be bustin' heads, running from feds, duckin' laws Ride all day don't rest til I kill 'em all I be thuggin' hard and you know that I play it raw Send ya to the morgue Cause I'm a mother fucking street nigga Chorus Juvenile I had a little profit out the other hood I used to go by her house in the wee-wee hours Creeping, laying the wood They had niggaz on the block but they knew I was cool But still on g.p. I used to keep me a two Cause she know not what a nigga think Plus you know now that if a nigga tryin' pull gank That's life though Whodie just like I thought – bitch was straight hatin' dog Me I was 'bout having war, I was impatient ya'll I stopped going by my peeps house chillin' I stayed in my hood plotting how I'm gone kill him Now my girl say the nigga been watching the house So I'ma go and show the whodie what this drama about What I'ma do to him its gonna make his momma freak out I'ma either get him in or outside of his house People gone say "lord, lil one died hard Took it to the head five times in the backyard" Chorus